Dyskusja:Obywatel Imperium Nexusa/@comment-24262915-20190608085015/@comment-26016755-20190609095232
A, dobra. Chyba zaczynam rozumieć. W takim razie wyjaśniam Tak ma być. Imperium Nexusa nie jest państwem w którym wszystko jest tak piękne i ładnie pokazane. Tu chodzi o to, że Imperium twierdzi, że wszyscy są równi, lecz tak naprawdę mamy podział na trzy quasi-kasty: zwyczajnych Mieszkańców, transhumanicznych Obywateli oraz niemalże boski Kombinat. Imperium twierdzi że równość panuje tylko pod jego władzą, że nie ma podziału ze względu na rasę, płeć czy pochodzenie. Wszystko fajnie, prawda? Nie do końca. A teraz jeszcze następna. Schizofreniczny to on się może wydawać, ale ma na celu stworzenie paradoksu. Masz wieloświatowe imperium jakie podbija wszechświat za wszechświatem, jest potężniejsze od wszystkich w Trójkącie a daje się pokonać? No właśnie, tutaj jest paradoks. Teoretycznie powinni wszystkich podbić w ciągu zaledwie 7 godzin jak Kombinat Ziemię w Half-Life, ale tutaj mamy do czynienia z państwem, jakie najzwyczajniej w świecie założyło że wygra, bo jest potężniejsze od wszystkich pozostałych. Ale nie wygrało. Bo? Było ignorantami, ślepo wierząc w swoją ideologię. Imperium Nexusa owszem - to dystopia. Pokazuje transhumaniczny twór, gdzie albo słuchasz monarchy (ja tam nie jestem żadnym imperatorem, tytulatury stanowiska nie ma, więc nie ma króla, cesarza czy imperatora) albo jesteś neutralny, bo przeciw nie możesz być. Odnośnie tego - to państwo jakie ma być połączeniem Imperium Rosyjskiego ze Związkiem Radzieckim. Nie ma logiki? Jest, jest, mój drogi kolego. Widzisz, jestem na studiach o tematyce Europy Środkowej, Bałkanów i ZSRR oraz krajach powstałych po nim. I powiem Ci że tak naprawdę zamiast cara powstał sekretarz generalny, więc różnica tylko niewielka była. Ochranę zastąpiła Cze-Ka, a zamiast kultu Boga w duchu prawosławnym pojawił się ateizm jako religia panująca, z domieszką niezłomnej wiary w nieomylność partii WKP(b) i potem KPZR. Ot różnica. Ale tak wracając - takie ma być Imperium. Ma przypominać wszystkie trzy państwa z Roku 1984 - dystopijne, brudne, z tajną policją, zmilitaryzowane, oparte na mowie nienawiści wobec wrogów i kłamstwie wewnątrz. Wszystko ma przypominać też ZSRR i Rosję Carską, gdzie rzucasz to boju tanie jednostki w postaci piechoty, wspomagasz je szturmowikami i czołgami, a walka z wrogiem polega na zalaniu jego sił swoimi, nie zważając na koszt zwycięstwa, a jak się cofasz bez rozkazu to zarabiasz kulę w łeb. Jest tutaj też Ochrana, jaka wyłapuje indywidualistów, liberałów, faszystów, republikanów i wszystkich przeciwnych mnie, bo są zagrożeniem. Nawet samo Imperium to państwo podzielone. W książce mieliśmy Prole, Partię Zewnętrzną i Partię Wewnętrzną. W tym przypadku Prolami - zdecydowaną większością - są Mieszkańcy, którzy jednak w porównaniu z nimi są wolnymi obywatelami Imperium. Co nie znaczy że są całkowicie wolnymi. Wolno im być tylko w jednym wszechświecie, nie mogą wejść do Nexusów oraz służą w roli niejako niewolników Imperium Nexusa. Albo słuchają monarchy, albo giną w zagadkowych okolicznościach. Partią Zewnętrzną są tutaj Obywatele. Mogą przeprowadzać Więzozmysł, jednak jest on dobrowolny. Jednak jeśli Ochrana znajdzie w nim jakieś złe dla Imperium myśli wówczas Obywatel zostaje zgarnięty. Oni mogą między wszechświatami przechodzić bo są niejako normalni dla państwa, ponieważ są transhumanicznymi istotami, jednak wciąż śmiertelnymi. Ale tak - stanie się Obywatelem jest też niejako sprzedaniem mnie - monarsze - swojej własnej duszy w nadziei że nic złego się nie stanie. I na koniec Partia Wewnętrzna - Kombinat. Nieśmiertelne istoty, jakie są można powiedzieć postludzkością. Tylko oni mogą wchodzić do Nexus Centrum, stolicy Imperium. Nawet Obywatele mają zakaz. Wiem, że ten komentarz może nie jest super genialny. Zresztą sam nie uważam się za geniusza. Ale mówię, staram się zrobić coś dobrego. Poza tym pisanie pozwala mi zapomnieć o całym tym życiu. W sumie zobacz na to - Imperium Nexusa to państwo transhumaniczne, gdzie by móc zostać kimś ważniejszym musisz oddać mu swoją duszę, stać się hybrydą na kształt można my rzec Żniwiarza z Mass Effect. Tutaj transhumanizm i postęp w technologii oraz magii sprawił, że władza stała się arogancka wobec wszystkich nieimperialnych, a także tak jak powiedziałeś - gdzie światła idea o lepszym świecie, pełnym genialnych istot i jednego globalnego oraz dobrowolnego umysłu upada w starciu z brutalną rzeczywistością. Tak przy okazji - sorka że w komentowaniu wmieszałem to inne twory i że tak wynikło. Widzisz, sesję mam. Denerwuję się, bo sobie wkrótce certyfikat spróbuję wyrobić z języka obcego.